Will She Sink or Swim?
by BbyWhoresnop
Summary: Danisnotonfire AmazingPhil. Claire moves in with Dan's sister and is introduced to Dan and Phil. She quickly falls in love, but keeps it a secret. Dan and Phil both fall in love with her. They're not so good at keeping secrets. Please read!:3 All links for teh story are on my profile!:D
1. Chapter 1

Will She Sink or Swim  
Chapter One  
She's Such a Beautiful Girl With The Weight of The World On Her Shoulders

Claire's POV

I sighed as I looked out the window of my room. Rain, rain, rain. It's been raining for the past four days. I get so sick of it sometimes. I sighed once again and got up from my perch on the window sill and looked around my room.

It was completely empty. Aside from the stripped bed and the boxes and suitcases that my things were packed into that lined the wall. You may wonder why I have all my stuff packed. Well, it just so happens that tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday and i'm finally moving out of this hell hole i'm currently being forced to call a home! Finally. And my parents couldn't be happier to get rid of me.

My thoughts were cut short by a buzz from my phone letting me know I had a text. I looked at the screen. Sophie, of course. She could never be bothered to just c_all_. I opened the message and read it.

"Be at ur house in 30 mins. We're going to out. Be ready.(;"

Well...that was a surprise. I was actually planning on staying home and staring out the window all day. But going to town sounds nice too. I glanced at the time on my phone. It was nearly lunch, so I assume we're going to a cafe or restraunt.

I managed to shower, do my hair, add a light layer of makeup, and find a decent outfit to wear seconds before Sophie came knocking at the door. I silently thanked god that my parents weren't home. They absolutely hate Sophie. Actually, they hate anything that makes me happy.

"Come in!" I yelled as I struggled to get my shoes on. The door was unlocked. Ah, fuck it! I huffed. So not wearing shoes today.

I know you're probably thinking, "You're going to town...but you're not wearing shoes? Wtf, mate?" Well, this is a regular thing for me. I absolutely hate having things cover my feet. See, on my sixteenth birthday I got a peace sign tattoo on top of my left foot and I liked to show it off, so I didn't wear any shoes. Then it just kinda became a habit.

"Are you ready, love?" Sophie yelled excitedly from my door. I flinched and grabbed my purse.

"Yeah, yeah, i'm ready. You do realize i'm not deaf, right?" I joked as we walked down the stairs. She shrugged.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit nervous. You know I get kinda spazzy when i'm nervous." She said with a small laugh.

"Well, what's got your panties in a wad, dear?" I asked, sincerely concerned as to why she would be nervous.

"Oh, i'm nervous for you!" She sighed. "I figured since you're moving in with me tomorrow, you should meet my brother, Dan. You remember the one I told you is completely stupid and immature? Oh, and his friend Phil. They drop in a lot without notice and I didn't want you to be alarmed if they randomly walked in the house." She finished, now turning off my road and extremely out of breath.

"Sounds fun? You could have told me this before and I would have forced myself to wear shoes." I laughed. She looked down, noticing my bare feet for the first time, and shook her head.

"Oh, dear, what are we going to do with you!"

About twenty minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot of my favorite cafe. I did a little happy dance in my seat. Sophie knows this is my favorite, but she thinks it's coffee is gross. I quite enjoy it.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited. I only brought you here so you could be in a comfortable environment when you meet the children." She said rolling her eyes, but still smiling.

I waved my arm, suggesting she go in first. She did a little bow and walked in.

"I don't really want anything at the moment. You want anything?" I asked. She crinkled her nose and gave me a 'Yeah, right.' look. I shrugged and lead us to a booth in the back so we could have some privacy. Not that the shop was ever really busy at all. I sat facing the door with Sophie opposite me.

We were making small talk about the boys. So far i've learned that their full names are Dan Howell, obviously, and Phil Lester, and that Dan is nineteen and Phil is twenty-two. Oh, and that they're both pretty successful...Youtubers. I have yet to figure out how that works. I've only ever used Youtube for music.

I heard a tinkle from Sophie's phone. She whipped it out and quickly typed a reply.

"That was Dan. He said they should be here in a few." I noticed she was bouncing her leg underneath the table, so I kicked her lightly.

"Would you calm down before you have a panic attack?" I laughed. She glared at me for a second, but then smiled and put her hand on her leg to keep it from moving. Just then the bells above the door jingled and I looked up. Two of the most gorgeous boys i've ever seen walked through the door. They looked around for a second and finally rest their eyes on us. Sophie turned around and gave the boys a wave and motioned for them to come over.

As they came closer, it was very easy to pick Dan out of the two. He had the same brown hair and chocolate eyes as Sophie and a very similar face shape. They could be mistaken for twins if you didn't know them.

Of course, the other one was Phil. He had almost black hair and stormy blue eyes and was slightly paler than Dan. He was cute in an adorable, nerdy way, with his glasses and sweet smirk.

Whoa-ho-ho. Hold those thoughts, girly! You are soooo not falling in love with your bestfriend's brother's bestfriend!

Sophie and I stood up as they approached.

"Hello, there. I'm Dan!" Dan said, holding his hand out for a shake.

"Clarissa. But you can call me Claire." I said shyly, shaking his hand and blushing. I'm awkward enough as it is, but throw hot boys into the mix? I'm toast.

Dan was shoved out of the way and replaced by Phil, also holding his hand out.

"And i'm Phil, the better looking one of this duo." I blushed even more because I kind of agreed. Or maybe not. I don't know!  
Sophie gestured for us to sit, and we did. Well, she and I did.

"We forgot something in the car. We'll be right back!" Dan said, turning to walk away and dragging Phil by his ear. Awe.

Sophie and I made small talk, once again. This time a bit more awkward.

"So, what do you think of Phil?" She gasped as soon as they were out the door.

"What do you mean? I've only just met him. But he seems okay." I shrugged, not letting on that he was definitely one of the most attractive guys i've ever seen. Right along with Dan.

"Just okay? He's so into you!" She exclaimed, her eyes nearly falling out of their sockets. I laughed. I wish.

I heard the door bells jingle again, so I 'Shh'ed her by putting a finger to my lips. She turned around and nodded in understanding. As Dan and Phil walked toward us, I noticed Dan was holding a video camera. Oh no, please, god, no!

"Say hello to Youtube, ladies!" Dan said excitedly.

"Daniel! Not now!" Sophie sighed exasperatedly, trying to swat the camera down.

"If you look to my right, you will notice the majestic howler mokey! Also know as...my sister Sophie!" He laughed, turning the camera toward her. "And directly in front of her is the gorgeous Claire! Also known as...my sister Sophie's bestfriend!" He turned the camera slowly toward me, then back to himself quickly. "How Sophia got this friend is still unknown. And of course, THE AMAZING PHIL!" Phil did a cute little bunny face and acted like he was eating the camera. Why are they so damn adorable?

After a few more random comments to the camera about how creepy the people in the cafe looked, Dan turned the camera off.

"Okay, serious business, time to play one hundred questions." Phil said with a very serious look that made me laugh. Dan vigorously nodded in agreement.

"Sure. Why not." I shrugged nonchalantly, secretly excited to learn more about them both and happy they wanted to know more about me.

"Okay. Hm. I like your name. Clarissa. What does it mean?" Phil asked. I blushed slightly. Jeez, i'm doing that way too much!

"I don't really know. But I do know that it's in the title of one of my favorite songs!" I said excitedly.

"Oh? And what's that?" Dan asked, curious.

"Clarissa Didn't Explain This by The Paramedic."

"I do believe I just won five pounds, Daniel!" Phil said, reaching over to punch Dan lightly on the shoulder. He then turned to me. "I told him that you would listen to epic music. But nooo, no one believes Phil!"

"Well, I pretty much love all music. Different kinds for different moods, ya know? So, what's your guys' favorite colors?" I asked with a small smile.

It went back and forth like this for another hour or so before we finally decided it was time to head home. Apparently Dan and Phil lived together in Phil's flat not too far from Sophie's house.

Sophie decided to stay the night at my house since my parents are going to be gone for the next week. They went on some kind of gambling road trip. I don't really know. When I asked I was told to shut up and leave them alone. Which I prefer to do anyways.

After arriving at my house, Sophie and I headed straight for the kitchen. We piled our arms with tons of junk food and sweets, then headed to the living room. Probably the only thing I will ever miss about this house is the huge flatscreen in the living room.

We layed our goodies out on the table and walked over to the tv to pick out some movies to watch. We settled on: Final Destination 5(3D), The Notebook, 50 First Dates, and Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

We barely made it through The Notebook before we passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Will She Sink Or Swim  
Chapter 2  
The Floor's All Yours

Claire's POV

I woke up face down in the floor with Sophie laying on my back. Ow. I realized that what woke me up was Sophie's phone ringing in her back pocket. I wiggled around trying to wake her up. When she finally did, she grabbed her phone, but instead of getting off of me and answering, she threw it beside my head.

"Please? I don't feel like talking to him right now." She moaned and clambered onto the couch. I quickly answered the phone before whoever was calling hung up.

"Ello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey Sophie! So, listen, I was wondering if Phi-" I cut him of.

"'S not Sophie." I said, barely managing to get the words out.

"Oh! Hi Claire! Well, I heard you were moving in with Soph today and I figured Phil and I could help a little!" Ugh. He was far too enthusiastic in the mornings.

"Sure." I said without thinking, ready to go back to sleep. I pulled the phone away from my ear to check the time. Way too early. That's what time it was.

"Okay, great! We'll be over in about ten minutes!" He said excitedly.

"Great. You can watch us sleep." I said and hung up. I'm a bit of a grouch first thing in the morning. I nudged Sophie.

"Dan and Phil are coming over. Said they'll be here in ten." I relayed the message to her.

"Pft. Fuck them. I'm sleeping." She laughed quietly.

"Dito." I replied. "Wanna go in the guest bedroom? 'S more comforable."

"Carry me?" She begged with puppy eyes. I dragged myself up.

"C'mon, ya whore." I joked, picking her up bridal style and dumping her on the bed in the guest bedroom. "I'm gunna go back to the living room."

She simply grunted in response.

No sooner had I gone back to the couch and fallen asleep did I get woken up by Phil and Dan. Poking me. And saying in weird, alien voices, "Time to wake up, Claire. Time to wake up."

Rolling over was pointless. They poked my back, which is extremely ticklish.

I groaned and slowly sat up.

"Leave me be, children!" I cried out. Dan pretended to look offended and Phil just stood behind him and shrugged. Almost as if to say, "I just do whatever Dan does!"

"Claire-Bear, I thought you loved us!" Dan gasped. I laughed at the silly nickname he used. I haven't been called that since I was five.

"Oh, I do! But that doesn't mean i'll get up for you." I laughed quietly. Before I knew it, Phil was sitting on my stomach and Dan was laying across my legs. Now, I didn't mind this position...until Phil started tickling me!

"No! Phil, please! Don't! No, no no! Please! I'll get up! I'll do anything! Please!" I yelled, struggling underneath him. I finally managed to free my arms and shove him off.

"Doesn't matter! Had sex!" He yelled, fist pumping the air. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Hey! That's completely inappropriate! And not fair." Dan said with a pouty face. I laughed and rolled my eyes once again. I'm not sure if I should be amused or scared. Life is never boring around these two, is it?

"Well, c'mon boys. You woke me up, now it's time to get to work." I said, leading them to my room upstairs. "Everything that's in a box or suitcase goes in Sophies car. I'll be right back."

I went to the bathroom to clean up a bit and chapter_two/set?id=50129533

When I came out Dan and Phil had pretty much everything out. Gosh, they moved fast. Of course, it was only a few boxes and four suitcases, but still! I heard them running back up the stairs.

"Everything's packed and ready to go! Now, you gotta wake Soph up because you're the only one she won't murder." Dan said, laughing. I groaned. She may not kill me, but it still won't be pleasurable.

Twenty minutes and a flipped mattress later, we were all headed to Sophie's house. Dan and Phil were in their car following behind us. They were going to help unpack then head to town. Sophie suggested I go with them, as she was going out with her boyfriend later on.

"Really, Claire! I think Phil really likes you. And, as much as I hate to say it, Dan does too. And you can't tell me you don't find either of them attractive. I know your taste in guys, love." She said with a sly smirk.

I coughed and shrugged. Nothing I could say would make her think different. She knows me far too well. But I _won't _admit to loving either of them. Especially Phil...who I totally don't love!

I smiled at the trees passing by. This was the beginning of a beautiful adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Will She Sink Or Swim  
Chapter Three  
I'm So Visceral, Yet Deeply Inept

Claire's POV

We arrived at Sophie's house and started unloading the car. With the four of us we got everything in one go, which was awesome. I absolutely hate moving stuff.

Sophie led us to the guest bedroom I would be staying in and left me to do the instructing. I took a moment to look around. It was a bit small, but it was cozy. And very well decorated with aqua walls and a black and white theme. It could definitely grow on me. I smiled to myself.

"Sorry, I would love to help, but I really need to be getting ready!" She called as she rushed out the guest bedroom door.

"It's fine, go get sexy!" I called back, laughing lightly. "Okay, guy basically all I have is clothes and a few other random things, so you don't really have to do any unpacking. Actually, i'm pretty hungry right now. You think Sophie would mind if I cooked here?"

"I don't think she would. She thinks of this as your house too now. But you know we can always go out to eat, right?" Dan suggested.

"I don't really eat out too much. All that grease and artificial-ness and those chemicals. It's not good for your body, y'know?" I said, glancing back at them as I made my way to the kitchen. They were both looking at eachother, confused. I laughed. "I prefer to cook at home. Some of the stuff I eat may not be healthy, but I know how to cut down on the grease and all the gross stuff that make people fat."

"Phil needs some of that then, eh?" Dan laughed, poking Phil's stomach as they sat down at the island.

"Sophie, i'm gunna cook some dinner, kay?" I called in the general direction of the bathroom that she's pointed out on the way in.

"Kay!" I heard her muffled reply.

I asked the boys what they wanted and we finally settled on pasta. Simple enough.

They decided to watch tv while I was cooking so they wouldn't be in my way as the kitchen is, like the rest of the house, small and cozy.

Just as we sat down to eat we heard a car pull in the driveway and honk it's horn. Sophie came from the bathroom looking gorgeous as ever and walked over to the table. She pulled me into a goodbye hug and whispered in my ear.

"I think Michael is going to ask me to marry him!" She said excitedly so that only I could hear.

"Nuh-uh!" I gasped. But it was most likely true. In the year that they'd been together, I've only met Mike a few times, but he seems to love Soph more than anything in the world.

She nodded vigorously and turned to walk out the door.

"Make yourselves at home. I'll be late getting in." She called over her shoulder.

We were almost done eating when we heard whining coming from Sophie's bedroom. What the hell is that? We slowly made our way to the bedroom and cracked the door open. There, in the middle of the floor, laying on a dog bed, was a huge pitbull and atleast ten newborn puppies. They didn't look to be more than a few days old. A shiver slowly went up my spine.

I didn't care so much for the fact that she didn't tell me about this...as the fact that I am absolutely _terrified _of pitbulls. Well, most dogs actually. But especially these kind.

I quickly shut the door and turned to Dan and Phil.

"Maybe we should leave it alone. I mean, they can be pretty agressive about their puppies." I said.

"But...but...puppies!" Dan cried. I shrugged.

"Fine! Get your esophagus torn out. But don't come running to me begging me to call an ambulance!" I said, going to watch tv again. I sat on the couch and Phil sat next to me a few seconds later. I looked at him confused.

"I don't like dogs." He said with huge eyes. I laughed and pat the top of his head.

"It's okay, liddo one. I don't either." I said smiling.

We talked for a bit about random stuff. His brother, how he always had to buy drinks for Dan because Dan wasn't the legal age yet(which I thought was brilliant), and lots of other things.

After a while we noticed that Dan hadn't come out of Sophie's room yet.

"Phil, what if he's dead?" I exclaimed with a horrified look. He gasped.

"My life is over! I'll die a lonely man!" He cried.

"You'll always have me Phil!" I tackled him into a hug. Unf. Feels good, man.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! What would I do without you?"

"Don't worry about that, dear. It'll never happen! But...i'm afraid we must confirm our fear." I said solemnly. He nodded and we linked arms and headed down the hallway with our heads down.

We opened the door to Sophies room to see...Dan cuddling with the puppies.

"Oh, hi, guys." Dan said chipperly.

"The fuck you doin', mate?" Phil exclaimed, "We thought you were dead for sure!"

"They were so cuddly. I couldn't help myself!" Dan said, shrugging his shoulders. I laughed.

"So, what do you guys want to do for the rest of the night?" I asked.

"Actually, we were planning on heading back to out flat to edit a video. You wanna tag along?" Phil suggested.

"Sure! Sounds fun. Just lemme get my shoes on." I sighed at the last part. Like I said, I don't like wearing shoes. But it'd been raining while we unpacked and if there's one thing I hate more than wearing shoes it's getting my feet wet when i'm wearing tights.

As soon as I found my shoes in the disaster area called my room we headed out the door and piled in Phil's car.

It was a short drive to Dan and Phil's place, like they'd said. Only about fifteen or twenty minutes.

I stodd and watched as Dan and Phil sat at a computer editing the and combining all the videos they've taken over the past few days. I especially watched Phil. The way he held his head down like a small child as Dan playfully scolded him for doing something silly, and the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. He was so amazingly beautiful. It almost hurt to look at him. And he's so sweet. You don't come across a lot of guys that are cute, funny, _and _sweet.

I suddenly wondered what he thinks of me. I mean, of course he doesn't think of me the way I think of him. I really can't see anyone having a crush on me. I can't picture someone thinking about me before they go to sleep, or telling their friends about me. I can't picture anyone getting butterflies when I say hi to them, or even just smile at them. I can't picture someone smiling at their computer screen or cellphone when we're talking. I mean, like...why would they do that? I'm just me. Nothing extra-ordinary or special.

"Hellooooo?" I was snapped back to reality by none other than Phil himself. I let out a short chuckle.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said, smiling.

"Well, I was saying that since it's only half past 9, you could watch a few movies with us if you want. Sophie did say she would be late coming in."

"I would love to." I said. I followed them into the living room a sat on the couch with Dan as Phil sat in front of the tv to pick out a movie.

"Okay, we don't have very many choices, but anyways, we have all of the Final Destination 3, Vampires Suck, and Lost Boys?" He wanted me to pick just one? Impossible!

"Hm. How about..ALL OF THEM!" They laughed and agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Will She Sink or Swim  
Chapter Four  
How Stubborn Are The Scars When They Won't Fade Away?  
Or Just A Gentle Reminder That Now Are Better Days?

Claire's POV

The next morning I woke up on an extremely uncomfortable couch in an extremely uncomfortable position, and as I opened my eyes I realized I wasn't at Sophie's house like I thought.

I seriously have to stop falling asleep in the middle of movie nights.

I looked down to see Phil snuggled comfortably to my legs. And on my left side Dan was half on, half off of the couch, hanging on only because he had a handfull of my hair.

I sighed. They were so adorable while they were sleeping. I'd feel less guilty murdering innocent kittens than waking them up!

I reached up and gently untangled Dan's hand from my hair, careful to not let him fall off the couch, sat up, and pulled the upper-half of his body where mine was. Now, for Phil. I sighed again and began unwrapping his arms and sliding my legs out one at a time.

When I was finally up I looked around trying to figure out what to do next. Dan and Phil were my ride home, so leaving is out of the question.

I glanced at Dan and Phil again. Specifically their hair. Surely they have straighteners and hairspray, right? I went searching for a bathroom, opening a few of the wrong doors on the way. When I finally found it, I opened the cabinets and after what seemed like forever I finally found what I was looking for.

I straightened my hair and washed what eye-makeup was left on my eyes off. Not too extremely bad. I smiled to myself and walked out of the bathroom.

Hm. What to do now? I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was pretty early, about 9. It would probably be at least another hour before the guys were up. They'll most likely be hungry so...breakfast! And what better to make that pancakes? God, I do love pancakes.

I got to cooking and sighed as the air started getting warmer. Awesome time to wear a sweatshirt with nothing under it, huh. I pushed my sleeves up, to no avail. I growled and cut off the stove, tossing the last pancake onto a plate.

That's it. I can't stand it anymore.

I walked over to Phil, poking his nose lightly, trying to get him to wake up. His eyes eventually fluttered open and he smiled sleepily.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"Would you happen to have a big short-sleeve t-shirt I can wear? It's hotter than bum-fucked Egypt in here!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Sorry, our thermostat is broken. S'possed to get it fixed today. But yeah, my room is at the very end of the hallway, shirts are in the second drawer." He said and turned back over. I ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Phil! You're the best!" I said, practically running to his room. I grabbed the first shirt I saw and luckily it was big enough to at least reach my mid-thigh. I held it up and smiled at the front. Zelda, ftw!

ch.4/set?id=50398987

I didn't bother going back to the bathroom. Mostly because I forgot where it is again. So I just slipped the shirt on in there. Meh, the guys aren't up yet. Who cares? Now. The tights. To ditch or not to ditch. On one hand I was in a house with two boys. On another hand, these boys most likely see me as a sister. And the shirt is actually pretty long. And the tights are black and sooo hot!

Off they go, then! Along with this damn beanie and all other accessories.

I walked back to the kitchen, enjoying the relief from my smothering clothes.

No sooner did I grab the syrup from the cabinet did I hear a phone go off.

"One day when I was bored, playing Zelda or something on N64.  
I thought to myself, why not invite you over and lick on your vagina?  
Vagina licking frenzy, whoa, oh. Vagina licking frenzy, let's go!"

I felt my eye twitch. What the hell was that? Was that seriously a song about licking vaginas? It's so cool!

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned there was nothing there. Hm.

I suddenly felt something poke my back. As I started screaming and flipping out I heard laughter. I looked at the floor behind me to see Phil clutching his sides and laughing hysterically.

"Phil! That was so mean! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I scolded and swat his arm playfully. When he finally stopped laughing, he stood and assessed my outfit with huge eyes.

"You don't mind if I wear this one, do you? I just grabbed the first one I saw." I said with an apologetic face.

"Uhm. N-no. I don't mind at all! I...should probably go get dressed!" With that, he walked rather quickly to the bathroom. That was odd.

He returned about fifteen minutes later dressed and slightly flushed. I hope he isn't sick! I gave him a small smile and he smiled back shyly.

"There's pancakes if you want some." I told him, making his face brighten. So I did well with the pancakes. Score!

He got a few and sat down next to me at the bar.

After a few minutes of stuffing food in his mouth, he suddenly stopped and dropped his fork, staring intently at me.

"What is it?" I asked. He pointed to my arm, his eyes holding a glimmer of hurt.

"What are those?" He asked. I looked down at my arm. Oh. I quickly hid my arms under the counter, only to have them pulled back out and examined by Phil. I could see him mouthing numbers.

"Twelve. Twelve perfectly straight scars. Please tell me you didn't do this." He said, already knowing the answer. I just shrugged, pulling my hands back and placing them back under the counter.

The tears were threatining to spill over, so I ducked my head down, letting my hair fall around my face. I heard Phil stand up, most likely to walk away. He probably thinks I'm weak and dumb now.

I was surprised a few moments later to feel arms wrapping around me and pulling me up into a hug. I tried to stop the constant flow of tears, but only ended up crying harder, so I tucked my head into Phil's shoulder and let it out. And the more I cried, the more he tried to comfort me.

After I finally stopped crying(with the exception of the occasional tear that Phil would wipe away) and caught my breath, I pulled away slightly.

"Sorry, I probably ruined your shirt." I apologized. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. But I want you to promise me that you'll never, ever do that again. If you're sad, or hurt, or upset, I'm here for you. Okay?" I nodded my head.

"So you don't think I'm weak and stupid?" I asked.

"Of course not! I think you're a sweet, amazing girl with a lot on her mind. And you can't help that." He said and I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back warmly, but a look of determination was set in his beautiful blue eyes.

He slowly started moving his face closer to mine. Oh, god. He's going to kiss me. Do I want him to kiss me? Wait..who am I kidding? Of course I want him to! I started moving closer to him, raising my hand and running it through his soft black hair.

We were interrupted by the shrill ringing of my phone as our lips were milimeters apart. I sighed and clicked the answer button.

"'Ello?"

"Hey! I'll be at Dan's in like, a few seconds. Literally. I'm on the lift now!" Sophie said. I laughed lightly.

"M'kay, love. See ya then." I said, pressing End. I sighed and turned to Phil. "Sophie says she'll be here in a few seconds."

I walked into Phil's room and grabbed my clothes and headed back to the kitchen and sat at the counter. Only seconds passed before the doorbell rang.

"Guess that's her. Bye Phil!" I said, hugging him again. Oh, how I wanted to kiss him. "Tell Dan I said bye!"

"Bye-Bye. I will." He said, smiling and waving.

I got in the car with Sophie and, upon seeing her huge eyes, quickly explained all about movie night and cooking and it being extremely hot and Phil being nice enough to let me wear his shirt. She laughed.

"Oh, you silly, naive girl." She said, shaking her head. I gave her a confused look. She just laughed. "Well, one thing is for certain; he did _not _mind giving you his shirt!"

**Ohmahgarsh! I've already gotten review and I'm freakin' psyched! Thanks to:  
Chic N Stu  
RuinedHeaven  
and WolfRain001**

**..I think I got those right. You guys are the best. Really. c:  
But anyways, sorry if there are a few mistakes, I'm usually in a really big hurry when I write n' stuff. D: **


	5. Chapter 5

Will She Sink Or Swim?  
Chapter Five  
HereGoesNothin

Claire's POV

The next few days went about the same. I spent the day with Sophie, she spent the night with her boyfriend, and me, being terrified of staying in the house alone, would call Dan or Phil to pick me up and we would spend time doing the most random things.

One morning after Sophie came and picked me up, we were sitting at the table having coffee when she cleared her throat.

"Well..uhm.." She started, sounding nervous, "Claire...Michael finally asked me to marry him!"

I gasped and grabbed her hand, studying the engagement ring.

"Holy shit! It's huge-o! You sure got a good one this time, Soph!" I said, laughing and reaching over to hug her. She laughed too.

"Oh, I know!" She said, "But see, the only thing is, he wants me to move in with him. And there just wouldn't be enough room for you to stay too." She slumped her shoulders, all joking aside.

"Oh. Well...don't worry about me! I'm sure everything will work out fine." I said.

"Well, yeah, but...Claire-Bear! Where are you going to stay stay?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll find somewhere. Like I said, don't worry about me!"

"Wait...I have an idea." She said with a devious smirk. The smirk that always gets me in some kind of trouble. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

She walked into her bedroom and stayed for a good ten minutes. When she came back into the kitchen she was dancing around happily.

"Go pack your stuff! You'll be staying with Dan and Phil! I can get married and move in with Mike, you can get it on with Phil, and possibly Dan too, and everyone's happy!" She sang, still dancing around the kitchen, pleased that her brilliant plan worked. I put my face in my hands and shook my head at her bluntness.

"Sophie! I most certainly will not be _getting it on _with Dan and Phil!" I said, laughing. She sighed.

"Fineee. I can get married and move in with Mike, you can get it on with _only Phil_, and everyone's happy!" She giggled. I was about to respond when I realized...there is no point in arguing with her. She's extremely hard-headed.

"Well, I guess I better get my stuff then, huh?" I said, standing up and hugging her, then walking toward my guest room.

"Oh, and Claire?" She called and I turned around. "You'll be my maid of honour, right?"

I ran and jumped into her arms.

"Of course I will! Ahh! I'm so happy now!" I yelled, dancing back to my room.

I got dressed quickly and drug my suitcases and boxes out of the closet.

ch.5/set?id=50399429

***Few Hours Later***

Well, all my stuff is packed. So is Soph's. Guess it's time to say goodbye. Of course, we were still going to hang out everyday, it's just going to be weird not living with her. And...living with two extremely gorgeous guys. I sighed and walked into the kitchen where Sophie was instructing the movers around.

"Oh, my dear Sophia! I think it's about time I bid you adieu! Dan text and said he should be here in about five minutes." I said with a sad smile.

We figured that we should just let the movers deal with the main house's stuff and let Dan and Phil move my stuff since there were only a few things and they didn't live extremely far away.

"Awhe, okay, love!" She said, pulling me into a hug. "Call me when you get to their's and let me know how it's going!"

"I will, dear. I promise!" I said. I heard a car pull up outside, so I went to grab my suitcases from my room. I walked out onto the front porch where I saw Dan and Phil getting out of their SUV. I set the bags down gently and hugged both of them as they walked onto the porch.

"Thanks for letting me stay and helping me move guys. It means a whole bunch!" I said, smiling.

"It's no problem at all! After all, what kinda guys would we be to say 'No.' to a pretty girl wanting to live with us? This doesn't happen very often, ya know?" Dan said. He looked to Phil who nodded with the most adorable expression on his face. We all laughed and they went inside while I took the suitcases I had and stuffed them in the very back.

It didn't take long at all for us to pack everything into the tiny vehicle. I grabbed a few pictures that I had on the wall and looked at the room for the last time, and closed the door.

The drive to Dan and Phil's was short as usual with Sleeping With Sirens blaring in the CD player.

When we got out, we decided it would be easier to take it all in one load. The guys both took two boxes and a suitcases while I took one box and one suitcase. Literally all of my belongings right there! And ninety percent of it is clothes and accessories.

When we got in, they showed me to the room that would be mine and holy cunt-mobiles it's huge! _And _it has a bathroom built in!  black-and-white-bedroom-with-gray-accent-wall

imgres?hl=en&sa=X&rlz=1C1AFAB_enUS458US458&biw=819&bih=392&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=X4O8Vtw2bTJT0M:&imgrefurl= /black-and-white-modular-house-designed-by-a-cero/simple-black-and-white-bathroom-design/&docid=Ix7pV4YD3dWQnM&imgurl= &w=600&h=900&ei=7a_QT6u7J8Tt0gGq-KztDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=240&vpy=-28&dur=2230&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=125&ty=208&sig=100234449848644528635&page=7&tbnh=116&tbnw=78&start=77&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:77,i:319

"Guess we'll leave you to get back then!" Dan said, clearly pleased with my reaction.

He and Phil sat the boxes down and closed the door. I sighed and started taking my clothes out and laying them on the bed. I _really _need to go shopping. I was in the bathroom putting away my makeup and straightener and stuff like that when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I called. I heard the door slide against the carpet in the room and close again, then my bed creak slightly as someone sat on it. I walked out to see Phil sitting there, chewing on his fingernails. "What's up, dear?"

"Uhm. I..kinda wanted to ask you...well, I need to tell you something." He stuttered. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him, resting my hand on his.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Phil." I said. And it's true. We'd grown closer over the past few days.(Though there were no more almost-kissing incedents.) He know's i'm here for him.

"Well..heregoesnothin." He whispered and turned to me, an uncertain look in his eyes. "I kinda..sorta... really... like you a lot! Wait..no. Fuck that. Claire, I love you! I love the way you laugh, the way you walk around barefoot without a care in the world, the way you play with my hair when we're watching movies without even realizing it, the way your eyes sparkle in the sun, the way you dance when you walk, the way you love everyone no matter what they've done in the past. And on top of all that, you're so freaking beautiful! Yeah. I love you."

I...didn't know what to say.

Do I like Phil? Yes.

Do I want a relationship with Phil? Hell yes.

Do I _love _Phil? That's a bit harder to answer.

I told myself years ago that love doesn't exist. It's just a feeling made up to convince yourself that you want to be with someone. And 'love' never lasts.

My parents had the perfect relationship. They were the closest thing to love I've ever seen. But even that didn't survive. And for the longest time I figured that if they couldn't do it, no one could. But maybe, just maybe, it is real. Maybe it's worth a chance?

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way...well, not reallly...I mean, I'll be heartbroken...but I just had to let you know." He said, standing up to leave.

I quickly stood up and grabbed his arm. I pulled him into a hug.

"Phil...I do feel the same way. I...think...I love you too." I whispered. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

Before I could respond he took my face in his hands. He slowly started moving toward me, and I met him half way.

Words couldn't even begin to describe this feeling. It wasn't just fireworks..it was a nuclear explosion.

It was everything beautiful and innocent and pure in life. It was like...your favorite song on the radio on the perfect day. It was like catching fireflies on warm summer nights. It was like rainbows and sunshine and ukeleles and world peace all in one second. The fire in his touch only made me hold on tighter. The way our lips melted perfectly together as if god made them specifically for this moment...it was breathtaking. Literally.

When we broke apart we were both gasping for breath.

"Sooo...I know it's kinda' crazy, because we don't know eachother very well, but would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked with a small, shy smile.

"Of course I will." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

I layed my head on his shoulder and smiled.

I hope he realizes I said "I _think _I love you too." .-.

**Another chapter! Yay!:'D  
Well, thankies to:  
ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl (I love your name, by the way. c;)  
A Toxic Detective x  
And to the Anonymous, I guess Dan is cuter, but I have a guy friend who looks **_**exactly **_**like him and I feel so awkward talking about Dan's hottness.x3 And Phil is nerdy..er...in a cute way so it kinda balances out.:'3**


End file.
